Addiction
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: Can perfumes really turn one's head? That's just what happened in this story! TezuRyo


**Standard Disclaimer:I don't own PoT…enough said!**

**Author's Notes:It's just a one-shot, so don't expect anymore after this…**

** Addiction **

It was just like any other ordinary day, and Echizen Ryoma was up and eating his breakfast at the family dining table. His father was busily filling his head with more of his porn while his mother was busy in the kitchen. Today was western breakfast again; he had told his mother over and over again that he didn't like western breakfast and wanted his favourite instead, Japanese. Unfortunately, seems like every other day, it had fallen on deaf ear. Only his cousin would cook him Japanese breakfast but today she was too busy in her room doing who knows what, so he had to make do with whatever in on the table then.

Suddenly, he heard an upstairs door slammed shut and footsteps hurriedly descended the steps. A few minutes later, his cousin appeared in the dining room all dressed in a cute, white, frilly blouse with knee-length, flowy blue skirt. "Well, how do I look, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hmm…"

"Is that all the answer I get from you?"

"Hmm…"

"Aunty, what about you? What do you think about my new look?"

"Very nice, dear. Are you going out on a date or something, dressing up like this?"

"No. It's just some reunion with my high school friends. We're going to the fair down town."

"Oh…I see. And what's that scent you're wearing? Smell really nice."

"You like? It's my new perfume, Dior Addict."

"Smells funny…" was the only comment that Ryoma gave this whole while.

"And as a punishment for not commenting on my new look AND for insulting my perfume smell, here's a squirt for you, Ryoma-kun!"

"Hey, why did you do that for? You know I'm not the type of person who comments on anything! Now I stink!"

"Nope, you smell kind of nice now, Ryoma dear" commented his mother. His father was secretly sniggering behind the covers of his magazine.

"Oh shut up, oyaji! I'm going to change before Momo gets here." Unfortunately, before he could move a step, Momoshiro was already there to pick him up, so he had no time to change but have to go to school smelling of Dior Addict perfume.

"Morning Echizen! sniff sniff What's that smell?" asked Momo.

"That so happen to be my cousin's new perfume that she had sprayed on ME!"

"Oh poor you. Now you smell like a girl…hehehe" sniggered Momo.

"Shut up, or else we'll be late for school."

In class, all eyes were looking at him. The moment he stepped into his class, the whole room was filled with the perfume scent and everyone was wondering who it was who had that scent. Echizen tried not to make it so obvious that it was him but his ever faithful friends and fans (namely, Horio and gang) came up to him and immediately discovered that it was him. With a big mouth like Horio, it didn't take long before the whole class knew that it was him. He was plagued the whole day by both classmates and teachers when they all found out that for the first time in his life, he smelled 'sweet'. All the girls were giggling away while jokingly asking him what perfume he was using, which he could answer thanks to his cousin's info but he chose not to. As for the boys, they were all laughing out loud, literally, whenever he passed by because it was such an irony for an athlete like him to smell so sweetly and feminine.

He had to stay back after class to clean up the class that day so he had Momo tell the rest of the tennis regulars that he would be late for practice later. As he was cleaning the class, it just so happen that a certain person whom Echizen would least expect to turn up in his class passed by. "Buchou…" exclaimed Echizen as Tezuka entered his classroom.

"Echizen, how much longer will you be here?"

"Not long. Just a little bit more and I'm done."

"Ah. That's good. Saa…just don't be too late." and he was about to leave the classroom when, on second thought, he turned around and said, "What's that smell in your classroom?"

"That's…ah…just me. My cousin was venting her revenge on me for not commenting on her new outfit…so she kind of sprayed her perfume on me. So now I smell like this."

"Ah…it's just that…" and here, Tezuka closed the door and quietly locked that door behind him. "…it smells…intoxicating…" He began to advance slowly towards Echizen with clear lust filling his eyes.

"Nani…ne…Buchou…what do you think you're doing?"

"Maa…are you afraid I might do something to hurt you, Echizen…Ryoma?"

Before Echizen could say anything, Tezuka had pushed him and pinned him towards the wall behind the classroom. Both of Echizen's arms were pinned above his head by Tezuka's right hand and his movements were restricted. He tried to wriggle free but that only aroused Tezuka even more.

Tezuka inhaled deeply the perfume; it smelled really arousing, intoxicating and alluring. And that was what he felt for the younger boy right then. Somehow, up until now, he had wanted his kouhai, but not as badly as he wanted him now. The smell seem to make his head spin and increased his desire for the boy. So now here he was, wanting to devour his prey; wanting him like never before; desire mounting every second. He wanted him now, and he is going to take him there and then; fuck his sanity.

With his free left hand, he slowly caressed Echizen's smooth face, tracing every single curve on his face, and eyeing his prey hungrily. He brought his lips towards the younger boy's lips and licked it. This earned him a short, shocked cry from Echizen and he immediately took advantage of it and kissed him passionately hard, entering his tongue into that hot cavern and exploring it.

Echizen had never experienced such emotions that were flooding him right now. No one had ever done this to him before, until Tezuka came barging into his classroom today. It felt wrong, but somehow at the same time, it felt right…oh so right! He wanted it to go on…never ending!

Tezuka's fingers were now tracing down his neck, and that sent shivered down Echizen's spine. Oh…that felt so delicious! Now, Tezuka's fingers were slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. And as he unbuttoned a single button at a time, his mouth, which had left Echizen's mouth and earned him a moan of impatience, followed suit; his tongue licking every inch of that alabaster white torso.

"Aah…buchou…" as Tezuka continued to go lower and lower down his torso until the last button revealed Echizen's navel. Here, Tezuka played and licked Echizen's navel till he ached his back with ecstasy and moaning so loudly that if anyone had passed by at that moment, they would have wondered what that noise was and what was going on in that classroom.

"Mmm…you like that, don't you? But if you moan any louder, someone would hear you. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" teased Tezuka as he brought his lips close to Echizen's ears as he whispered those words. His warm breathe tickled Echizen and sent more shivers down his body.

Tezuka continued his teasing by saying, "If you've liked that, I bet you'll like this too." This time his free hand moved to his exposed right nipple and pinched it lightly. "Aah…Yadda…Buchou!" whimpered Echizen, but he didn't mean it. Deep down inside, he felt pleasure beyond bliss, and he wanted more of it.

Tezuka smiled at his chest before his tongue seeks out the younger boy's left nipple and licking it teasingly, playing with it. It was maddening for Echizen to bear it, yet Tezuka went even further by taking in his nipple and sucking it rhythmically, earning him a loud gasp before Echizen muffled his cry by biting on his lower lips.

His hand now went to his pants and unbuckled it before pulling it down, revealing a throbbing arousal. Talented hands rubbed it according to the rhythm of his sucking as pre-cum began oozing out and Echizen was driven half mad by his motion. At that moment, Tezuka took the cue and released Echizen's arms, as his mouth took over his hands and he took in as much of Echizen as he could and continued sucking him. Echizen moaned with pleasure, his hands entangled in Tezuka's dark hair, until he reached his orgasm and spilled his seeds into Tezuka's mouth, which he accepted them willingly.

He was panting heavily and his breathe was erratic as Tezuka moved up to look into his eyes, searching for a sign. "Ne…daijoubu desu ka, Echizen?"

"Aah…" was the only answer he got, but he could see it in his eyes that Echizen was already pleading for more; his desire was insatiable. He smiled when he saw that look in his eyes, and that increased his desire as well. "Do you want more, Echizen?" he teased.

"Mada…buchou…"

"Doshite, Echizen? Didn't you like it just now?"

"Iie…demo…"

"Daijoubu, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Buchou…dame desu…aah…!"

But already Tezuka had pulled down his own pants, revealing his own throbbing arousal, and Echizen couldn't take his eyes off of his longer, bigger length. He brushed his length against Echizen's and drew out gasps from both boys. Echizen had by that time wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, as Tezuka thrust in two fingers into his asshole and making scissor-like motions, widening his tight channel, readying him for the bigger thrust. It was maddening with two fingers, until Tezuka inserted a third and Echizen cried out at first in pain, then it became urgent cries of pleasure as his pleasure mounted. His own arousal was fast to recover and was throbbing again with desire. Oh… the pleasure that he was feeling was just mind-blowing!

Echizen was soon calling out Tezuka's name, and his buchou took it as a cue to withdraw his fingers and instead thrust in his cock slowly into Echizen's tight channel, earning him a single tear of pain. "Relax…daijoubu…" said Tezuka huskily into Echizen's ears. Echizen just nodded and began biting and sucking onto Tezuka's neck to muffle his cry of pleasure.

Tezuka at first thrust in and out of Echizen slowly so that the younger boy could adjust to the pain and rhythm. But it didn't take long before Echizen joined in the rhythmic dance as wave of desire washed over them. They moved in time as Tezuka increased the speed and both boys were finding it hard not to cry out loud in their lovemaking. As Tezuka pumped faster and harder, they both reached their climax together, and to muffle their cry of ecstasy, Tezuka covered his mouth over Echizen's and kissed him hard. His seeds spilled into Echizen's little channel while Echizen's spilled onto his own stomach and Tezuka's shirt.

Both boys were now panting really hard and they were trembling with exhaustion. None of them could say a word as they try to catch their breathes. Finally their eyes met and they both looked deeply into each others' eyes, trying to find the right words to say.

"Ne, buchou?"

"Nani, Echizen?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu…for this…it was wonderful…"

"Aah…"

"But the next time we make love, please don't do it in public. This is the third time this week. We might get caught you know…" Echizen pouted his lips which made him looked really cute. Then he flashed Tezuka a smirk bordering a bright smile.

All Tezuka could do was flash him an equally soft smile before buttoning back up Echizen's shirt and pulling back up his pants before turning to leave. "I can't promise you that. Not if you're wearing that intoxicating perfume." And with a wink, Tezuka left Echizen speechless and confused.

After a moment's contemplation, Echizen inwardly said, "I wonder if my cousin would lend me her perfume once in a while? This could get quite…_addictive_…"


End file.
